Miracle at the BPD
by Vez87
Summary: Some Christmas fluff, there will be Rizzles if you tag along
1. Chapter 1

**AN: don't own anything, just borrowing.**

Signing off another report she flipped it shut adding it to the slowly growing outbox pile. If anyone asked she told them it was the luck of the short straw. But truth be told, looking over the brightly lit skyline something was eerily satisfying about working Christmas Eve. Her battle with paper work while tedious, gently reminded that every now and then the good guys won. So far as she knew everyone had left hours ago, left only with the uniforms down stairs. "Guess this means I have to make my own damn coffee" stretching out Jane wearily made her way to the machine. Catching a glimpse of a Santa down on the street who looked just as weary.

"Ahh screw it. I can take a break." Justifying a coffee break to no one but herself she filled up two mugs and headed to the elevator. Down on the street the wind blew causing her to tense and appropriately curse at the seasonal weather.

The Santa softly rang his bell trying to get the attention of people passing by, "Merry Christmas sir! Could you spare so..."

"Screw you!" His arm and face fell shaking his head.

Jane had begun to cross the street, "Hey! Asshat, have some damn manners!"

"Yeah? Screw you too!"

"So good will to all must have got thrown in the trash too," the man in red sighed.

"Who knows, maybe he'll get coal tomorrow, here I think you could use this," he barked out a laugh gratefully accepting the steaming mug.

Taking a long draw on the coffee he turned to her, "so what brings you out here this evening, other than to take pity on a poor, cold Santa?" Shrugging and throwing a few dollars in the bucket she sighed. "You know old man I'm not sure, but don't tell me you don't need that mud as much as I do!"

"That I do miss, that I do. Don't tell me you're up there working tonight?"

"Someone has to catch the bad guys, the naughty list doesn't quite cut it anymore."

"All on you're own? That's a mighty task for anyone, but why just you?"

"I have a team," she replied a little meekly,

"Who are?"

"At home," she mumbled out the last part beginning to feel the guilt trip.

"And you wouldn't rather be somewhere else? With someone else?

She rubbed the back of her neck while shuffling her boots a little, "Well yeah, everyone would rather be somewhere else right? You can't want to be out here freezing your snowballs off either?"

"Like you Jane I'm working too, trying to spread a little Christmas cheer and magic,"

She stopped her mug half way to her lips, "and just how do you know my name?"

The old man turned to her with a smile, "Because I'm Santa."

"Riiiiiight, I'm just going to, I really ought to be getting back to work, keep the cup a gift from BPD..." slowly backing away she eyed him suspiciously, he just stood wide smile in place. Looking back as she entered the precinct he just waved, shaking her head she went back inside.

Walking back to her desk she couldn't help but notice all the files were gone, no folders in her inbox, no completed forms waiting to be filed, nothing. Before she could even take in the fact it was all gone her computer signalled an email. Her suspicions turned to sheer bemusement when the email was a receipt showing everything had been filed, no forms outstanding. No, no this was crazy, maybe if she called the clerks there had to be a mistake. The pile of papers to be filled was almost as tall as the monitors. And now nothing, all tidy, squared away like the paper work fairy had been.

" lay off the caffeine Rizzoli, paperwork fairy? Really you can do better than that," but a quick call later and it was true everything was done, and apparently signed off. "Am I losing it? There were stacks of the stuff right there"

"Talking to ones self could be interpreted as 'losing it' if you prefer," Jane spun on the spot,

"Jesus Maura! Don't sneak up on me, I nearly shot you!"

"I would rather you didn't, I will remember to announce myself next time. Are you alright?"

Turning back to her desk she slumped in the chair, "I don't know, one minute I was here, then I went and had a coffee with 'Santa'" she punctuated Santa with air quotes, "then I came back to fight with the rest of the back log and its gone! Poof, done, gone...and the clerks say they have it all, completed and signed!"

"I don't understand the problem?"

"I didn't do it! It was all here, I should have been here half the night trying to get it done," running her hand through her hair she just looked at Maura. "I swear it was all here!" The doctor placed a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder, "you don't believe me do you,"

"It doesn't matter what I believe Jane, but if you're that worried I can take you back to my place and run a quick test to see if you could have blacked out. Would that help?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try I guess. And if everything 'has' been done it does mean I can go home, let me just get my things." Getting up the detective reached into the drawer for her weapon. "Ok what the hell is this?" There was a small red bow and a tag attached to the gun, Jane's eyes met Maura's pleading begging to know that she saw it too.

"It says, 'you're welcome' signed by Mr.S? Who is that Jane?" Turning on a dime Jane had ran to the window, flattening her nose against the window she tried to see down to the street below.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch!"

Maura put down her things and joined the detective. "Jane you're worrying me, what's going on?" She reached up rubbing Jane's back to try and sooth her friend.

Defeated she turned to the doctor, "can you take me home, I suddenly don't feel quite right," Maura smiled taking her hand, nodding without a word she led her out of the office.

A few hours later after a fair share of exasperated sighing and swearing Jane was given a full bill of health. They were sitting on the sofa in what was now an almost comfortable silence until Jane let out a loud exaggerated groan, "ugh what is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind I swear!" She turned to see a sympathetic face, "you think it too don't you,"

"Oh Jane no, no I don't come here," Jane laid herself out using Maura's lap as a pillow facing away. She relaxed a little when she felt a hand lazily brushing through her hair. "What I think is you're tired and stressed, even if you don't think so. Don't be so hard on yourself, it's Christmas no one is allowed to be grumpy."

Jane's eyes shot open, too wrapped up in vanishing paperwork she had completely forgotten, she made to get up, a massive apology on her lips. But Maura's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Before you start detective you don't have to apologise," rolling to face the doctor, this time she wouldn't be stopped.

"I am so sorry Maur! I got turned around and didn't even realise, shit you're probably missing some fancy pants party right now!"

Maura covered her mouth trying not to dribble wine while she laughed. "I sent them my apologies, your health is somewhat more important. Besides it would have been no fun without you."

"You mean to say I'm your bail out?" Jane mocked, covering her face pretending to be insulted.

"No! I meant it, your health is important to me. But your company is a much better alternative. And I don't know who else I'd rather spend Christmas Eve with than my best friend."

"Wait you're not going to your parents over the holidays?" Jane sat up to reach for the neglected wine glass on the coffee table. Maura shook her head,

"I don't even know where they are spending Christmas, I've not been invited." Jane gulped her mouthful down in surprise,

"They're your PARENTS, you don't need to be invited! Family do not need an invite to see each other Maura." She watched her shrug it off, this hadn't been the first time they had swanned off to the other side of the world without so much as a call let alone an offer to tag along.

"Wait, does that mean you would have been here all alone tomorrow?"

"Unless I get a call to a crime scene then yes I would. I don't see the problem Jane, it's just another day."

Jane raised her hands, "Wait, wait, 'just' another day? You'll tell me next you don't exchange presents." Maura went to speak but stopped, "No presents? What kind of hellish holiday is a Christmas with no presents?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The response to this has blown me away, I do apologise for the shortness of the chapters I'm trying to write around work. But days off mean longer writing! As always I own nothing just goofing around.**

_"Wait, does that mean you would have been here all alone tomorrow?" _

_"Unless I get a call to a crime scene then yes I would. I don't see the problem Jane, it's just another day."_

_Jane raised her hands, "Wait, wait, 'just' another day? You'll tell me next you don't exchange presents." Maura went to speak but stopped, "No presents? What kind of hellish holiday is a Christmas with no presents?"_

"Of course we exchange gifts Jane, last year my parents donated fifty thousand dollars in my name to the soup kitchens all around Boston,"  
"That, is not a gift Maura! A gift is a thing, something tangible, something from the heart. Pfft, I guess I'll have to take your present back." Emptying her glass she raised to go to the kitchen for a refill.  
"You got me a present?" Maura's face had actually lit up at the thought. Sloshing the wine into her glass Jane returned with the rest of the bottle for Maura.  
"Of course I did, but its not Christmas yet so you can't have it." She stuck out her tongue and got swatted on the arm for her efforts. "We'll it's no fifty k donation, but yeah I got you a little something. So you really don't have plans for tomorrow?"

"It's not a big deal Jane, I'll order in Chinese food and spend the day in my pyjamas." she looked wistfully at nothing in particular as if this seemed to be the epitome of indulgence. However Jane had her eyebrows raised so high they threatened to join the rest of her hair.

"That is no Christmas Maura. At least come and have dinner at my Ma's place, she always cooks too much and you know my family loves you. Come and have a real Christmas Day if only for a few hours. And if you don't want to stay I can always drive you home. Look, think about it ok, call me in the morning and let me know."

Jane had emptied her second glass as Maura looked on with worried eyes. "Relax Maura, my car isn't even here remember? I'll call a cab to take me home and have Frankie get me in the morning to go pick it up. But think about my offer ok?" Maura smiled and gave a small nod getting up to see her guest to the door.

"I will call you first thing, I promise. Merry Christmas Jane." moving in for a chaste embrace the doctor hugged her a little stronger than usual. Jane just smiled looking down, "you know it will suck without you," Maura couldn't control her smile as she locked eyes with her friend.

"And I said, I'll call you in the morning."

Jane awoke to the sound of her phone callously blaring noise into the silence of the morning. Blindly swatting she knocked it on to the floor, "fussake" mumbling to herself as she half crawled out of the duvet. "Rizzoli?" She croaked down the line blearily rubbing her face. Mumbling her understanding to the dispatch officer she swung her legs off the bed in an effort to at least get up.

She arrived at the crime scene to find an awake and chipper Maura stepping out of her car, "Morning Jane, here I thought you might need this." Gratefully she took the coffee and took a long draw. Sighing contentedly she mouthed a thank you to the ME before they both approached the scene. "Bad nights sleep?"  
"Yeah a homicide at 5am tends to ruin your night. What have we got?" As they got closer they saw an old man laid sprawled across the floor. Black boots and red slacks help up by suspenders. He looked frozen in only a vest, a beard made dirtier by the surroundings.  
"Oh come on! Who kills Santa?"  
"I won't know his identity until I ta.."  
"Take him back to the morgue, I know, I know. Hey Korsak, miss your cell?"  
"Morning to you too Jane. Aww look it's Santa,"  
"See!" Jane gesticulated a little more animatedly than needed. Maura tried to look indignant but failed, shaking her head with a smile she crouched to begin her examination. "Man what heartless son of a bitch kills a guy on Christmas Day?" Several faces turned to look at her, "um dead guys down there?"

"Jane I think you need some more of that coffee." She raised an eyebrow at her old partner, he spoke a little quieter. "It's only Christmas Eve."  
"Wait, what? You sure? I swear that was yesterday! I was in the office finishing up paper work. For gods sake Maura took me home after that, uh,"  
"That what Jane?"  
"I, ah, I dunno Korsak. I guess I'm not getting enough sleep or something. I seemed to have gained a day somewhere. No big deal I can have a freak out later after we take care of Mr Claus here."  
"Jane!" Maura admonished.  
"Aww man who offed Santa?" Frankie gently elbowed his sister while beaming a smile at Maura. "Morning Dr Isles, Korsak. Sis. That's gotta be the saddest thing I've seen all month, and I saw Frost hitting on the new security lady." He visibly shuddered to back up his story.

Maura graciously climbed to her feet whilst removing her gloves. "The next person who tries to say this is Santa will made to retake their morgue rotation."  
"Come on Maura, you can't do that," Jane grinned stepping over to take a closer look.  
"No but a recommendation to the lieutenant will,"

"Looks like someone else needs their beauty sleep, hey frost we keeping you up?"  
"Lay off Frankie, it's not even dawn yet!" Jane nodded her hello while frost tried to finish tucking his shirt in and drink his coffee. The end result reminded her of a half asleep school kid.  
"It's ok Frost, no blood and guts this morning. You can come take a look." Whilst Barry got closer to the scene Jane, Frankie and Korsak all looked at each other with knowing grins.

"Good morning Dr Isles, do you have any ID for this guy yet?" All three were biting their lips preying he would make the fatal mistake.  
"Good morning detective Frost, unfortunately there are no personal effects on the body. However your partners seem to have made an assumption." He raised his eyebrow and looked around at the three stooges trying to stifle their smiles.  
"What has gotten into you guys? It's five am and you're all acting like kids in on some big secret. What's so damn funny?"

Coughing to clear their throats a round of mumbled 'nothing' came from all three. "Come on Frost, doesn't he look like someone we all know?" Maura sent another faux glare jane's way but it was soon replaced by a small smile when she realised what they were trying to do. Not one to let the poor man suffer she spoke up. "Don't listen to them, they're trying to get you to say its Santa, when of course it can't be"

Jane threw her arms up in defeat, "oh come on that's not fair! You were willing to make any of us watch you gut a cadaver but you save sir pukesalot here? Anyway why can't he be Santa? Don't tell me, you don't 'believe'"  
"It can't be Santa Jane because its Christmas Eve and I am not announcing to the world that we found Santa dead in a back ally. But from my preliminary examination it doesn't look like a homicide, I can't see any outside signs of trauma. I'll have a confirmation in a few hours. I just need to authorise the removal and I will be out of your way."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people! Again blown away by the response to this. I know the Rizzles is a little slow in the game, but please stick with me it's coming I promise! As always, I don't own a thing just having some fun**

_Jane threw her arms up in defeat, "oh come on that's not fair! You were willing to make any of us watch you gut a cadaver but you save sir pukesalot here? Anyway why can't he be Santa? Don't tell me, you don't 'believe'"_

_"It can't be Santa Jane because its Christmas Eve and I am not announcing to the world that we found Santa dead in a back ally. But from my preliminary examination it doesn't look like a homicide, I can't see any outside signs of trauma. I'll have a confirmation in a few hours. I just need to authorise the removal and I will be out of your way."_

By the time nine am rolled around the majority due to a massive caffeine intake seemed to feel a little more human. Meanwhile Jane was having her own private meltdown in the ladies room. She sat in a locked cubicle just trying to get herself together. "This is friggin impossible, what the hell is happening? This had better not be no Bill Murry bull shit. Pull yourself together Rizzoli. Maybe you were just mistaken, happens all the time. Too strung out. Yeah to have repeated a day?" She groaned out loud to herself.

"Eww! Seriously? You have to do that here?" The voice threw Jane off, she had assumed she was alone, how much had they heard?  
"Hey man, I dunno where you poop but I do it in the damn bathroom!" Who ever it was just scoffed before leaving.

Tucking into a breakfast doughnut Korsak answered his desk phone mouth full of sugary goodness. "Vince, have you seen Jane since this morning? Her extension rings off and her cell goes to voicemail,"  
"Mfhpm?" He tried in vain to catch the crumbs.  
"There seems to be some static on the line, I'll try again later," swallowing loudly Frost turned shaking his head,  
"Did you just seriously answer the phone like that? Who was it?" Korsak coughed lightly with a smile,  
"Dr Isles"  
"You garbled down the phone, mouth full of doughnut, to Dr Isles? Dude I thought you had more class than that!"  
"What? It's my breakfast! Besides she thought it was a bad line," he grinned after getting away with his faux par.

A few minutes later Maura strolled casually into the bull pen, still showing no signs she had been up since the early hours. Everything about her presence screamed, "I know I look good, what's you're excuse?" She looked around trying to find any sign that Jane had even made it back from the crime scene. Relieved to see her jacket strewn over Jane's chair, she turned toe to continue her search. Not before calling over her shoulder."doughnuts are not for breakfast Vince." Korsak's face reddened while Frost just leaned back laughing at the Sargent being caught red handed.  
"Bad line my ass," he mumbled throwing the rest of the forbidden fruit in the trash.

Jane stood over the sink splashing water onto her face. Staring herself dead in the eyes. "Right, it's ok. Today is Christmas Eve, not yesterday and not tomorrow. Whatever you think you did last night, you didn't. You. Are. Not. Insane." She held her stare a few more seconds before steeling herself to face the rest of the day. Deep breath in she swung the bathroom door open and strode out head held high, straight into Maura. The two becoming entangled grasping at each other for balance, it was only when Jane's back hit the opposite wall they came to a stop. Thankfully upright, but hair askew.

"So, how's it going?" Failure at nonchalant Maura simply laughed in response. They unravelled themselves from each other, all the while Jane glared at her feet as if they were the responsible party.  
"I've been looking for you all morning Jane. Are you alright?" A light touch on her arm brought her focus back.  
"Hmm? Um yeah, I guess."  
"You guess? Seriously Jane what's wrong" Jane pulled her friend closer so she couldn't be heard,  
"Not here, your office in five? I could really do with some coffee right now." A quick squeeze of Jane's arms she nodded and left for her office. Sure Maura was out of earshot Jane turned bumping her forehead on the wall. "Stupid, now your best friend thinks you're insane. Coffee, coffee now."

Cradling what she hoped was sanity in a cup she sheepishly walked into the doctor's office. Maura, bright eyed and smile to match carefully removed the coffee from Jane's hands, "woah, what are you doing?"  
"Here try this mint tea, it will help you relax." Jane pouted before sniffing the proffered cup.  
"That's what the coffee was for." She scrunched up her nose at the smell, and early spat it out at the taste. "You even brought me one this morning!"  
"Jane it's nearly eleven now, you're coming up for six hours drinking that, do you want to have a heart attack?" Jane sunk into a chair her face just as sullen. "Now are you going to tell me why you tackled me into a wall?"  
Jane opened her mouth to speak but just shook her head, however Maura still wanted an answer. "If I told you, at best you wouldn't believe me. Worst? You would think I've gone mad." Maura crouched by Jane's feet trying to make eye contact.  
"Jane I've seen some of the worst this city has to offer. I'm sure it's not that bad." Still Jane wouldn't look at her, if she did and saw the trust in Maura's eyes she knew she would cave.  
"How about I show you what I found on our John Doe from this morning, get your mind off it and you can tell me later." A weak smile met her bringing Jane to her feet.

"Sooooo, what did Santa here die of? Did an elf shank him? Reindeer push him off the roof?"  
"What did I say about calling him Santa?" Jane hid a smile behind her hand. "John Doe shows no sign of external or internal trauma, so no shank and no fall. His blood alcohol was through the roof, I hypothesise that he drank to excess and fell asleep outside and was subsequently killed by exposure to the cold."  
"I'm sorry did you just guess?"  
"What? No! I hypothesised, it's a theory, look no hives!"  
"I find you passed out under Santa later I'll know!"  
Maura turned from the table to remove her gloves and scrubs but shouted back, "For the last time Jane that, is not Santa!"  
Jane followed her through from the morgue back to the office, "You know we're just having fun right?" Maura gave her a stern look, "ok maybe not fun. Come on didn't you ever believe in Santa?"  
"Of course Jane, and its because of that I refuse to entertain the notion of calling that man Santa!" Jane's face turned from playful to confused. Maura moved in close and whispered almost conspiratorially in her ear, "The day you stop believing in Santa, that's when you get socks for Christmas." She beamed a smile and sauntered off leaving the bemused detective alone.

Jane dropped down into her office chair, "Hey Jane, did Dr Isles find you? She was up here earlier looking,"  
"Yeah we 'bumped' into each other. Our John Doe isn't a homicide, so much for getting out of bed for that." She stretched her back with an audible groan.  
"Whats going on with you? You've not been right all morning." Small signs of worry were etched into Korsak's face.  
"Beats me, if Maura had let me drink my coffee maybe I'd be more with it,"  
"She took your coffee? And you let her?"  
"She made me drink tea." She pouted like a child at the memory. "I guess if John Doe is off the table we better get on with those reports before the boss fills our desks with coal." Clicking open her email inbox she hoped the one from the clerks the night before wasn't there. At least then she knew she must have dreamt it, wouldn't have been the first time she had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Didn't you get the clerks receipts? The reports have been filed already. That is unless you like doing a job twice." Vince just chuckled at his old partner putting it down to lack of caffeine. She scrolled down and sure enough there it was, marked as read and dated the 24th.  
"I got this yesterday! And it's dated for Christmas Eve! How in the hell can that be possible if today is Christmas Eve?" She threw up her hands raising from her chair to pace the floor. "I swear to god I'm losing it Korsak! Yeah all of you listening in, yeah I'm crazy, I've lost it!"  
Korsak rose from his seat just as fast and tried to guide Jane out of the office and away from the small crowd of onlookers. "See Korsak, I'm craaaazy Jane! Here lock me up" she offered him her wrists but he just kept walking them. It was only when they were safely inside a conference room did he let her go.

"Now you stop this Jane! You're not crazy, you're not insane. You're an over worked, overtired cop who just flipped out in front of nearly half the division! Get yourself together." He wasn't angry, he wasn't put off. And she looked up to him, he knew that.  
"How do you explain away a day Korsak?" She was pleading with him for an answer anything.  
"Do you get emails sent to your cell?"  
"Like most people in the 21st century, yes. But why would that help?"  
"Just open your damn inbox," like a scolded youngster she grabbed out her phone and scrolled through to find it. "What time did you receive the email?"  
"What has that got to,"  
"Just do it, for me please."  
She looked closer, sure enough she came to realise what he was getting at. "It says 00:01,"  
"It's an automated service Jane, the day ended, files were squared away and the system emails you,"  
"So the date is right, I'm not crazy," he smiled warmly at her as the information sank in.  
The calmness was short lived as Dr Isles followed by Frost began frantically knocking on the door. "I'll take care of this you take a moment ok,"

"Will you two quiet down, the whole building doesn't need to hear you!" Korsak gestured them to follow him.  
"Vince, what's going on?" Maura was visibly worried, no one would tell her anything just that something was wrong with Jane.  
"I'm not entirely sure ok, I've only just managed to get her to stop yelling then you two showed up."  
"Let me go talk to her," Frost was trying his hardest to not look concerned but it was showing through.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea," He turned on Korsak,  
"I'm her partner!"  
"That's why it's a bad idea! She's going to think you believe she's crazy and you won't want to be her partner anymore. Do you want to lose that?"  
"How about this, here are my keys. Take Jane's things and put them in my car, I'll take her home, get her to rest. Anything is better than this."  
"Doc are you sure?"  
"Isn't that what this holiday is all about? Giving? Helping? Trust me I'll figure something out."  
Frost and Korsak shared a look of concern, "But what if you can't?"  
Maura smiled, waved her hand, "I have enough wine to intoxicate an elephant. I'll work it out"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: don't own a thing, just playing. Again I'm sorry if this is a little short but writers block hit me pretty hard! That and unadulterated laziness.**

"Isn't that what this holiday is all about? Giving? Helping? Trust me I'll figure something out."  
Frost and Korsak shared a look of concern, "But what if you can't?"  
Maura smiled, waved her hand, "I have enough wine to intoxicate an elephant. I'll work it out"

"Didn't we already do this Maura?" Jane curled her legs underneath herself on the sofa.

"Jane we do this at least once a week, here" passing over a glass of wine the doctor sat herself down next to her friend.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it, last night? Don't you remember, I freaked out yesterday and you brought me home. We talked, we drank, I went home then defied the laws of space and time." Putting a hand to her own brow and shaking her head. "There is something seriously wrong here."  
Maura placed a reassuring hand on Jane's thigh. "I can't even pretend to know what's going on, but here is what I do know. You are my friend, you are healthy and you are here. And I'm grateful for all three of those."

Jane tried to hide her smile but broke, she bumped Maura by way of thanks. "I suppose you won't remember the conversation we had about presents then."

Maura's face lit up brighter than ever before, "you got me a present? I spent hours online looking for gifts for your family, I really hope they like them." Her brightness dimming a little at the remote prospect her gifts wouldn't be 'enough'.

"Hey don't pull that face, Ma keeps pulling the same one about tomorrow. You are coming right?" She groaned as the blank on Maura's face was placed with mild shock. "I guess that was something I tried to tell you 'last' Christmas Eve. Lets try it again, Maura would you like to spend Christmas with my family?" Jane barely had seconds to still her glass as Maura threw herself at her, "That's a yes then!"

Maura regained her composure sitting back. "I have never been more excited for Christmas! I feel like a child again. It'll be so nice to see your parents and Frankie open their gifts."

"Can't help but notice Maur you didn't mention me there,"

"About that, of course I have a present for you, but I can't take it to your mother's house," Jane raised her eyebrow, her face a lot more relaxed and even playful. "No guessing Jane! It's not fair if I can't lie about it!"

"What could you have possibly lined up that you can't bring to my mother's house?"  
Maura rose from the couch to find more wine in the kitchen, "I'm warning you Jane!" Jane merely followed at a leisurely pace,

"Is it a car? Of course not, hmm what about a pony?" Maura's laughter was reassuring, she was almost beginning to come to terms with it all.

Following into the kitchen she leaned on the counter as her friend poured more of the comforting wine. Maura turned and handed a glass to her with a beaming smile, her eyes kept darting above Jane's head. She groaned when she saw what was there. "Dr Maura Isles, why, why is there mistletoe in your kitchen?" Maura's eyes danced with mischief,

"Why not? It's festive." Jane saw through the explanation, "what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? You're my best friend and that is mistletoe! It would be weird." Maura was not put off,

"While that is the case, you do know its bad luck if we don't." Jane's shoulders slumped in defeat, which truth be told hadn't taken much. Besides she had been caught under the mistletoe by much, much worse.  
Maura stepped forward emboldened by the wine, she lifted her chin, then their lips met. Before either could register the moment they broke apart.

"Still weird?" Jane stood still, silent. Her mind should have been racing, she should be protesting, she should be repulsed. At least that's what she expected to happen, but nothing. At least nothing bad. "You do know that no good scientist would rely on one result to substantiate their hypothesis."

Jane's voice cracked a little, "meaning?"

Maura smiled with a look Jane had never seen, "conclusions can only be drawn from repeated testing," Maura moved closer to Jane, a gleam in her eye. However she let out an involuntary squeak when Jane met her half way. Both of them temporarily lost, minds this time racing taking in the new information. When they parted, each was struck with a childish grin. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest, expecting to hear her heart hammering at her ribs. But a slow steady beat eased her mind. Jane placed her glass on the counter before reaching both arms around her holding her there.

"Do you know what is weird?" Jane looked down at Maura, "How 'not weird' this is." She placed a chaste kiss on the top of the blonde's head. "See?" Maura giggled into Jane's shirt but a deft hand brought her chin back up. "Tell me you planned that,"

"Can't we just blame it on Christmas?" Maura's eyes were wistful, carefully hiding the fear that their moment was nothing more than just that.

"No Maura we can't. Blaming it on Christmas would emply that as soon as the holiday is over, so is this."

"You just gestured to all of us,"

Jane merely smiled, at least alleviating some of the fear. "Have you ever just wanted something, and not known what that 'something' was?" Maura put her head back to Jane's chest while the taller rested her chin atop her head. "I have felt like that for the longest time. Feeling like there was something I wanted, needed, but getting frustrated that I couldn't figure it out. And right here, right now, I'm almost certain I've found it."

Maura lifted her head so that their eyes could meet again, Jane's face was set but her eyes sincere,

"I used to feel like that, but then I met you. And even if we go to sleep and wake up on Christmas Eve, again, not one part of that will change." Their lips met in an effort to cement their sentiment. Everything conveyed in such a simple notion.

"So..." The blonde looked up to see a smiling face, "Did you get me a motorbike?" Jane burst out into a fit of laughter when Maura tried to bat at her, she tightened her grip bringing them impossibly close. "I'm sure I'll love it, but I don't see why I can't open it with everyone else."

Burying her face further into Jane's shirt she thanked her shorter stature to hide her blush. "Just trust me, it's better if you don't." She gave Jane a quick squeeze before letting her go to return to their wine.

Jane wiggled her eyebrows, "Well then, could I open it now? You know the Germans open their presents on Christmas Eve,"

"You are incorrigible!" Maura was returning to the living room shortly followed by Jane, as they returned to their previous spots.

Maura leaned into Jane who happily lifted her arm allowing them to snuggle even closer. "You're serious about what you said, you know if it is truly possible to contort time and space to reduce me to a ranting idiot."

"Only if you have enough wits about you to come straight to me and say something."

"What like, 'morning, Maura, could I possibly interest you in a scintillating game of tonsil hockey?" She cried out when a hand slapped her thigh, jumping off the sofa she continued, "what about, 'Dr Isles may I offer you a motorboat after this morning's briefing?" She ran from Maura trying to think of another while dodging the playful beats.

"You know that isn't what I meant Jane!" She swung an arm out to try and get her again, only to have Jane grab her wrist and wrap it around her. The detective pulled her close and lowered her head to Maura's ear,

"What if I just came up behind you like this, and then," peppering kisses along the exposed skin.

"And then, I would find it very hard to remain professional detective,"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know that isn't what I meant Jane!" She swung an arm out to try and get her again, only to have Jane grab her wrist and wrap it around her. The detective pulled her close and lowered her head to Maura's ear,

"What if I just came up behind you like this, and then," peppering kisses along the exposed skin.

"And then, I would find it very hard to remain professional detective,"

Jane was wrapped in something soft, every time she had shifted in her sleep she tugged it closer to her. Arms firmly wrapped around what ever it was she snuggled in with a contented smile. Maura's hand gently brushed through the unruly hair in her lap, smiling every time Jane let out a light grunt or snore. The gravity of the day had taken its toll on her, but with Maura's gentle words of comfort she had finally been able to relax. Maybe a little too much as she was now using the doctor as a particularly large snuggle buddy. While Maura would have let her stay that way for ever, her stomach however was having none of it.

Carefully she began the process of trying to untangle herself from the slumbering detective. Amid grunts of protest and arms gripping ever tighter she slumped and sighed out a little defeated. There was nothing for it, she would have to wake her up lest she waste away in her arms. She tried a gentle shake of Janes's shoulder, nothing. She bent down stroking the sleeping face and cooing her name, again to no avail. Fine, hardball it was. She reached down with two fingers and grasped Jane's nose, within seconds she was up cursing and spluttering while Maura tried in vain not to laugh.

"Real mature there Maura! You trying to kill me or what?"

"I tried twice to wake you! But apparently you sleep heavier than my patients"

Jane crossed her arms across her chest pouting a little, "I can't help it if I was comfy. Wait, if I fell asleep," her head whipped around to face Maura full of panic, sensing the inevitable Maura calmly took Jane's hands in hers,

"It's STILL Christmas Eve Jane, it was only a nap. I didn't want to wake you, but I am terribly hungry. I don't suppose you are too?" Jane was brought back from the brink of sheer terror in seconds. Breathlessly she nodded as her stomach gurgled in agreement. "I'll order in, I don't think either of us should drive tonight." She earnt a smile as Jane rested her forehead on 's hand cupped the back of her head as she laid a kiss on the mess of hair.

"Why are you so good to me?" Jane mumbled into Maura's shoulder,

"Because, I know you would do the same. Now come on I'm starving!"

The evening was getting late as they both lounged on the sofa, bellies contentedly full. Jane stretched out laying her feet on the coffee table in front of them, but were removed just as quick when a well aimed swat struck her thigh scattering papers onto the floor.

"But that's what they're for!" Jane moaned out as she rubbed her thigh.

"Coffee tables Jane, are for coffee. And my papers."

Jane childishly repeated her in mock annoyance, she did however have the grace to gather up the mess she had made. Stacking the papers back on the small table she saw a small envelope with a rather strange postmark.

"What's this Maura? Looks pretty cool, got some long distance pen pal I don't know about? Oh god you're not writing to prisoners are you?" Jane brought her hand to her chest as if pained. "You're leaving me for some jail house broad, oh how could you?" She jumped off the sofa as Maura leapt to claim the letter back from her. And so began a game of keep away as Jane tried to open and read the letter while Maura tried in vain to get it back.

"It's not what you think Jane!" She lunged again cursing her height as Jane deftly held it over her head.

"We'll it has to be good if you are this desperate to get it back." She spun away this time successful in removing paper from envelope. "Greetings from the North Pole? Ok what is this?"

Maura dropped her arms and sighed, worrying that this would only add more to the teasing fodder. "It's a letter from Santa, Jane," Jane's eyebrows nearly left her face from the confused look. "It's for a children's charity, you write to 'Santa' and you add a donation and they send you a letter back. I know it's for kids but I do it every year." A warm smile met her as Jane handed the letter back. "What no sarcastic comment?"

"It's for kids Maura, besides its pretty sweet. How could I make fun of you for that?" Maura took back the offered paper placing it in a drawer,

"You might have if you read what I wrote," she smiled as Jane's face lit up awaiting the onslaught of more questions, "But if I tell you it won't come true, so don't you ask me!" Instead of jumping into an interrogation the detective simply wrapped Maura up in her arms.

"Well as I recall it all depends on whether you have been good or not. So Dr Isles, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

A blush crept up the blondes neck, but she was determined not to be outdone. "I'm confident that my charity work will balance out any discrepancies, but what about you? I would hate to have to not let you open your gift tomorrow." Her voice had taken on sultry undertones deliberately designed to knock Jane off her stroke, and judging by the deer in headlights look it had worked.

Jane's voice squeaked a little as she spoke, "Its getting a little late, I should head home, you know for Jo."

Maura nodded as she cupped Janes's face in her hand. "For Jo," she knew Jane had to go but she revelled in a moment to tease her back. She began placing small deliberate kisses along Jane's neck. Her transformation into awkward teen had amused Maura no end, and not one to miss an opportunity.

"You'll, you'll be at my Ma's tomorrow right? Dinner, presents..." Her voice trailed off into a moan when a deft hand reached to grab a handful of her ass. Maura pulled back revealing in the sight of just how much she had wound Jane up.

"It's getting late Jane remember," Maura led the befuddled detective to the door, "A cab should be here any moment for you." Jane merely nodded before placing a small kiss on Maura's cheek.

"Tomorrow?"

"I promise Jane,"

The beep of a horn shook her out of her reverie, she waved goodbye as she tried to shake it off. Who knew the doctor could play her so well? She seated herself in the back of the cab, giving the driver her address.

"Detective! How nice to see you again!" Jane looked at the ID on the back of the seat and inwardly groaned as she recognised the face of 'Santa' from the street.

"Who knew Santa drove a cab." She hoped her curt remark would discourage any further chit chat.

"Just this once, then I've got a busy night ahead of me. Lots of stops to make."

Jane was becoming irate, he had sufficiently weirded her out the first time and now was no exception, "Look I don't know who you think you are or how you know me but for the love of God just take me home." She crossed her arms and slouched down in the seat.

AN, one more chapter to go folks, hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: mad love for the reviews! I had hoped to wrap things up in this one, but i guess it got away from me! Thanks for tagging along with me.**

_"Detective! How nice to see you again!" Jane looked at the ID on the back of the seat and inwardly groaned as she recognised the face of 'Santa' from the street._

_"Who knew Santa drove a cab." She hoped her curt remark would discourage any further chit chat_.

"Just this once, then I've got a busy night ahead of me. Lots of stops to make."

Jane was becoming irate, he had sufficiently weirded her out the first time and now was no exception, "Look I don't know who you think you are or how you know me but for the love of God just take me home." She crossed her arms and slouched down in the seat.

"Now come on Jane how is that anyway to act on Christmas Eve!"

"I was having a great night and then I got in this cab, will this never end?"

"Ah yes, dear Maura," before he could speak another word Jane had risen in her seat throwing an accusing finger,

"Don't you dare, you go anywhere near her and I'll shoot you, Santa or not. You understand!" He shook his head when he saw her in the rear view.

"Your loyalty is admirable detective but why on earth would I hurt her? Maura has been writing to me for as long as she has been able, every year she donates to the children and has never asked me for anything. I'm glad she has someone like you to keep her safe, but your fear is misplaced."

Her hands rubbed her face in confusion and misplaced anger, "Then what is this? If 'this' can be called anything?"

"I know you've grown up Jane and possibly can't see past the rational, but believe me when I say this is real. I'm here, talking to you."

"I suppose you can explain away why Christmas Eve has happened twice too can't you."

"Of course I can."

She sighed "So all wrapped up in a nice little bow, no loose ends or missing links? Come on that's far too easy."

"Jane it's Christmas, all Christmas stories are wrapped up neatly with a happy ending. That's how it goes. Besides, if you had done it right the first time none of that would have happened."

She was getting riled up again and fast, "No! No you don't get to blame that on me, I already think I'm going crazy and you just keep adding fuel to the roaring fire!"

It was his turn to be exasperated, "Do you know why Maura has never asked for anything? Has she ever asked you for anything?"

The thought struck her, throughout their friendship Maura had never asked for anything. Maybe indicating for a favour here and there, but she had never outright asked.

"Maura has everything she needs I guess, why would she ask for something she could get on her own."

"It would appear that is no longer the case, this year she did ask for something. However it's something I cannot give her."

"You can make a rational person believe they are losing their mind, but you can't get her the first thing she has asked for 'ever'? That seems pretty weak old man." She stared out the window trying to recognise the streets.

"I can't give it to her Jane because it isn't mine to give,"

"I've had enough of this and quite frankly I'm getting a head ache, can you just get me home already?"

"You've been home for hours detective."

The buzzing of her phone threatening to vibrate off the bedside table woke her, bolt upright she could feel the cold sweat. Staring at the phone as if it was some demon sent to taunt her she winced as she reached for her cell not daring to look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" Her fear melted at the soft voice on the other end,

"Merry Christmas Jane,"

"Oh thank god, Maura, you had no idea, I was so scared," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she swung her feet from the bed. "I had the weirdest dream, but it doesn't matter now. Merry Christmas Maura." It still felt a little too neat and tidy for her liking but today she wasn't Detective Rizzoli, today she was Jane Rizzoli, biggest kid in Boston.

"So there is fresh coffee and pancakes here going cold..." Jane was already trying to undress with one hand, but breakfast with Maura before the hectic day began was too good to pass up.

"Fifteen minutes," she threw her cell on the bed but could still hear Maura giggling on the other end.

Maura was enjoying a steaming cup of coffee when the doorbell rang, she beamed thinking if who could be on the other side. Setting down her cup she opened the door to meet a face grinning as wide as she was. Before she could speak Jane pushed through the door and gathered her up in her arms, Maura allowed the involuntary squeal that left her. It only fuelled Jane further as she spun them around the hall way before kicking the door shut with her heel.

"Well good morning to you too Jane!" Maura looked up to see Jane's face full of light, her smile impossibly wide.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Maura's nose causing the doctor to wrinkle it, which only cause Jane to laugh harder.

Sneaking an arm away Jane swiped Maura's ridiculously expensive coffee bringing the cup to her mouth. She wiggled her eyebrows at the mock look of indignation she was receiving. "Come on I know you brewed a whole pot,"

"That's not the point, that one was mine." She crossed her arm and threw on a pout for effect.

"And this one is yours too," Jane moved as close as possible to take the pouted lip between hers. Maura couldn't keep up the act, not that she was really trying. Hands met faces, entwined in each other, losing seconds to minutes. It was only the incessant ringing of Jane's cell that made them part,

"Hey it's Frankie, look are you on your way? Ma is already driving me crazy, you gotta come save me!"

"Don't worry little bro, we'll be there soon." She put the phone away with a sly look to Maura, "Breakfast to go?"

A little while later Jane's car was suitably stuffed with gifts for the family from her and Maura. "I don't see why you won't let me drive,"

"Sweetie, it's MY car. You get to drive your own."

"Unless I'm with you, even then you refuse to let me drive!"

"What can I say I'm a bad passenger," Jane shot a wink at her earning a small smile. "Besides, how can I take you home later if we don't take my car?"

Maura shook her head before deftly broaching the more sensitive subject, "What are we going to tell your parents?"

Jane sucked a deep breath in, she had managed to avoid the question but now trapped in the car there was no way out. "Well I don't think there is much to tell," Maura regretted the brief look of hurt on her face as Jane continued. "Hey, hey, don't worry. Of course we will tell them, when there is more to tell. Imagine the questions they'll ask that we haven't even asked each other yet. Lets give it some time, all I know right now is that I want this,"

Jane reached over taking Maura's hand in her own giving it a gentle squeeze which Maura was quick to return, "I want this too,"

Walking up the path arms laden with brightly coved packages Frankie yanked the door open before they could even knock, "Thank god you're here," he took the parcels from Maura's arms and practically forced them into the house. "Ma! Janie's here!" He scooted away as Angela came barreling from the kitchen wide smile and wider arms. Jane made quick work of following her brother leaving an unburdened Maura to be enveloped by her mother.

"Oh I'm so glad you came! Jane had me worried!" She released Maura who was doing her level best not to be overcome. "Janie you get out here and help me in the kitchen!"

"I could help if you like?" Jane had heard the offer and smirked as she greeted her mother,

"You heard her Ma, she wants to help."

"Nonsense you're our guest! Frankie! Get Dr Isles a drink and show her to the living room. You go make yourself at home." Jane's jaw had slacked,

"No fair Ma! You know I hate the cooking," Angela swatted her arm before returning to the kitchen, Jane practically dragging her feet reluctantly followed.

Dinner had passed without incident, and Jane was finally relaxing as they passed out the gifts. Maura had thoroughly spoilt them all much to the delight and the "you shouldn't have's of the Rizzoli family. Jane hadn't been totally left out but kept pondering on whatever Maura had for her she could share with everyone. She snapped out of her thoughts remembering she hadn't even given Maura her gift yet. She found the small gift bag under the tree and shuffled across the floor to sit closer.

"Here I got you a little something, it might look a little silly but I hope you like it." She handed over the bag noting the way Maura handled it. It was as if she was being given permission to touch the original constitution. Admiring it from all sides, the most delicate of touches in case it were to some how break. "Maura the gift is 'in' the bag,"

The doctor smiled widely trying not to laugh when the elder Rizzoli admonished Jane. She pulled out a jewellery box and slowly opened it with as much reverence. Her hand flew to her chest as she looked at Jane with glistening eyes. Jane scooted even closer to her.

"See its a charm bracelet, it has a few on it already. There is a little shield on there, that's me. There is a little stethoscope for you. Before you start it was that or a skull. And the last one there I think you've seen before."

Maura nodded, with a little sniffle. "It's a claddagh, hands representing friendship, a crown representing loyalty, and a heart representing love. Oh Jane it's wonderful!" She threw her arms around the blushing detective.

"I just thought it was something you didn't have and..." She was cut off as Maura squeezed her harder. "Maura, oxygen, I need it," However remembering where they were Maura let her go with a smile.

"Well put it on for her Jane!" Jumping from her mother's excitement she fumbled with the clasp but eventually secured it. Their eyes meet for the most fleeting of moments missing the knowing nudges between Angela and Frankie.

AN, not much more to go! What is Maura's gift? Whado else Frankie thinks he knows? Dun dun duuuuun... Yeah ok I'm done.


	7. Chapter 7

_Maura nodded, with a little sniffle. "It's a claddagh, hands representing friendship, a crown representing loyalty, and a heart representing love. Oh Jane it's wonderful!" She threw her arms around the blushing detective._

_"I just thought it was something you didn't have and..." She was cut off as Maura squeezed her harder. "Maura, oxygen, I need it," However remembering where they were Maura let her go with a smile._

_"Well put it on for her Jane!" Jumping from her mother's excitement she fumbled with the clasp but eventually secured it._

As the afternoon quietly wound down to the evening everyone was sat around the living room in varying states of consciousness. Frankie and Sr were both leaning back in their chairs gone to the world, every now and then punctuated a snort or grunt.

"Anyone would think they've had a hard day," Angela turned to Jane to see Maura drifting off herself.

"You know your Christmas dinners cause food comas Ma, even Maura here has probably eaten more today than she would in a week." The doctor was leaning against Jane's shoulder, shuffling closer in her sleep.

"I'm so glad she came, I was worried she would be home alone all day. No family, no presents." For a brief moment sadness swept across her face at the thought of what might have been, and had most probably been years before. "Are you two staying tonight? I think we have an air bed somewhere,"

Jane wrinkled her face at the thought of a terrible nights sleep, "Thanks Ma, but I'm going to take Maura back to her place. Don't know what I'm doing yet."

"I did wonder why you turned down the eggnog, I was kind of hoping that,"

"No! I mean, no Ma I'm not," she sighed out trying to not wake up her friend, "Ma, seriously do I look pregnant? Wait don't answer that. I mean come on I've not been with a guy for like, forever."

Angela nodded sagely still playing a little disappointed. "I'm sorry Janie, just you know I can't wait for tiny Rizzoli's." still she smiled looking over at her daughter as she lifted her arm to let Maura get comfortable. "So, you're not seeing anyone right now?"

Jane shot her a glare, hating any line of questioning that lead back to her more private life. "I didn't say that, just that, well, tiny Rizzoli's might not be on the cards right now." Before Angela could question she continued. "You know how hard I work right now, it wouldn't be fair to do that to a kid. I can't be an absentee mom now can I?"

Unbeknown to Jane and her mother, Maura had already began to wake up; but the snippets of conversation she had heard made her smile. She carefully snaked her arms around Jane, this would normally be welcomed by the detective, but somehow made the awkward talk all the more uncomfortable.

Angela raised her eyebrow at Jane not having noticed Maura's movements, "So you 'are' seeing someone?"

Jane flew her hands up, "Jeeze Ma no, maybe," Maura squeezed Jane's midsection smiling into her jumper, Jane dropped her hands and head. "Yes,"

She meekly looked up through the tresses of hair to see her mother hadn't even reacted, was it shock? Angela warmly smiled at her daughter. "Was that so hard? Maybe I should fix you up some coffee." Without another word her mother merely stood up and made her way to the coffee pot. Jane however, her mouth hung open in confusion. She poked Maura's nose softly,

"Thanks for your help there, I know you're awake so you can stop playing dead." Maura didn't move or even open her eyes, but a small smile gave her away. A further squeeze gave Jane her answer. " you do know she's going to keep asking till she finds out, we either tell her or change the subject!"

"But you're so comfy," all but whining at her caused Jane to roll her eyes.

"Come on you, Ma's making coffee. You cannot let me field this on my own, if I remember rightly you're a part of this too."

"Who's a part of what Jane?" Angela had returned with a couple of steaming mugs, in a vain attempt to dodge the question Jane had lifted hers to her mouth.

"The, uh, the softball team. Yeah, I was telling Maura we can't skimp on practise because, well she's on our team too."

"Team sports have been proven to strengthen working relationships." Jane eagerly nodded emphasising her explanation.

Angela looked a little confused, "I didn't think Maura would want to play on your team Jane,"

Somehow Jane had allowed herself to be affronted by this seemingly innocent statement, "And why not? My team not good enough?"

She passed it off with a wave, "it's just you get so competitive. Remember you gave Frankie a black eye playing badminton, badminton Jane!"

Maura smiled, "It's ok Mrs Rizzoli, I like playing on Jane's team very much." She pushed her elbow into the detective's ribs, Jane couldn't help the smile that she had to quickly cover up. Maura's hand rested at the base of her friends back, daring slightly to let fingertips ghost under the fabric there.

"I think it's getting late, don't want to get the good doctor home too late do we?" Jane had practically leapt off the sofa earning a strange look from her mother and a stifled giggle from the cause.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mrs Rizzoli, this has been amazing," Angela beamed but played it down with a happy smile, standing and opening her arms. Jane quickly moved to her mother's arms for a brief embrace.

"At least take some of this food with you, I don't want the boys here to eat everything!"

With heartfelt goodbyes and a small mountain of food they loaded Jane's car once more. Waving from the windows the car gently rolled into the road and they were on their way. The radio had been turned down low, but vaguely festive ballads permitted the air. Maura reached over placing her palm on Jane's thigh,

"Thank you so much Jane," the detective smiled, briefly relinquishing the wheel to place her hand on Maura's. "I'm serious, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had." The hand on hers squeezed returning the gesture. The remainder of the short drive was spent in a comfortable silence as if preying the world would still be the same when they emerged from the safety of the car.

Before long the car pulled into the expanse of the Isles driveway. Cutting the engine Jane turned to Maura, neither had made any attempt to leave yet. "Well here we are I guess, do you need some help with your things?" She had begun to lose her nerve, fidgeting in her seat unsure of what she should do or say.

Maura had noticed, she too had grown anxious the closer they got to her home. But if this was going to work one of them had to step up, waiting for Jane to grow a pair would just not be soon enough. She drew in a breath taking Jane's hands in her own. "I still haven't given you your gift yet, come inside."

The detective visibly swallowed yet nodded, as calm as she could muster she left the car and began to busy herself with Maura's things. The front door was held open as Jane walked through to the kitchen depositing everything on the table. She set about putting the food away while Maura decanted a bottle of ludicrously priced red wine. Waving an empty glass at Jane she received a small nod. Placing two glasses on the counter she walked over to Jane who was trying and failing to look small in the expanse of the kitchen.

Maura brought one of Jane's scarred palms to her mouth gently kissing the knotted skin there, "What's wrong? I can see you fidgeting, do they hurt?" Jane shook her head but stood forward pressing into the smaller woman, her other hand brushed golden locks behind an ear.

"Is this really happening Maur? Is this what you want?" Jane's head was gently encouraged lower where upon soft lips met before her forehead rested on the blonde's.

"Pour the wine Jane, have some even." She reached up tenderly cupping the detectives face, "then I want you to go wash up and change, you still have a set of pyjamas here." Jane nodded with a weary smile. "I'll go lay them out for you in my bathroom," she placed a small kiss on the taller woman's nose before she glided from the room. Glad to let her take the lead Jane poured out two glasses of wine, she took a genteel sip savouring the taste. Looking to see that Maura was out of sight she leaned her head back and emptied the glass in two loud gulps. She let out a long breath before refilling her glass, taking the other in hand she headed up to the bathroom.

Jane had never been envious of Maura, but she certainly wanted a shower like that in her own apartment. High pressure jets rained hot water down soothing her mind. Reluctantly stepping from the shower the smiled as true to her word Maura had done her best to lay out an old pair of sweat pants and a little worse for wear academy t shirt. Walking from the bathroom she was using her towel to try and dry just some of her unruly tresses, as she drew it from her face she looked up for the first time. The towel fell to the floor,

"Merry Christmas Jane,"

- Fin -

AN: The story will end here for me, this was an exercise in fluffy fun. However should anyone wish to take up an M rated epilogue feel free but please link to the story! Have fun.


End file.
